People often come together for various events and social gatherings, for example. These events or gatherings may relate to a common interest among people in the group, and in fact the events or gatherings themselves represent a shared experience common to the group. Online service-providers and advertisers generally seek to achieve goals in connection with individuals, such as to elicit specific responses or favorable perceptions of a brand, for example. Furthermore, existing techniques are highly developed in terms of, for example, targeting an individual based on the individual's demographics, characteristics, interests, past behavior, etc. Yet existing techniques to not optimally recognize, capture, utilize, or leverage opportunities presented by events and social gatherings, for example.
There is a need for techniques for utilizing opportunities presented by events and gatherings.